Here For You
by A.B 808
Summary: Ever since the day they met, she promised to always be at his side. Will complications cause her to break that promise?   27xOC  Onesided...?


**Hello fellow readers! Ashurii-sama here! I'm so excited to be posting my first story! I think I just completed one of my New Year's revolutions. Well, that's enough talking for now. This story is a TsunaXOC just to remind you guys. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters associated with it. I only own my original character.**

**

* * *

**

14 year old Goto Kaori slumped lazily into her chair with her chin resting on her palm. A groan of weariness escaped her lips as she eyed her lackadaisical sensei. He was basically repeating the same algebraic formulas they have learned almost a week ago, or at least were suppose to have. It seems like half of the class never even managed to pass last week's test with at least a C.

Kaori's hazel brown eyes scanned the unsanitary looking classroom for an in-animated object to stare at for the rest of the period, only to have them land on her friend sitting at the desk on her right side, Sawada Tsunayoshi. She took a strand of her auburn hair and twirled it around her finger as she watched him run his hands through his light brown hair in frustration.

They knew each other since their first year at Nanimori Middle. He was known as Dame-Tsuna to most of the students in the school, but Kaori didn't see him that way at all.

Sure, in a average girl's perspective, Tsuna's lack of confidence and clumsy behavior would make him seem unattractive, but in Kaori's, he was the most amazing guy in the world. She was attracted to not only his personality, but his physical attributes as well. His gorgeous brown eyes, his heart warming smile, and the way his lips would pucker when he slept.

The school bell rung, much to Kaori's relief. A stampede of students came bursting through the door just dying to go home. Kaori turned around to pick up her backpack, along with some leftover school supplies off her desk only to have slammed into someone else struggling to get out of the room.

"Gomen nasai! I didn't mean...Tsuna-kun?" She gasped when she saw her brunet friend on the floor, rubbing the bump that was beginning to form onto his head

"Are you alright?" Kaori asked worriedly.

"Yeah...I guess." Tsuna nodded, slowly beginning to rise to his feet.

"Oh, Tsuna! Look at that bump on your head! It's the size of my fist!" Kaori exclaimed loudly. "Come, I'll take you to the nurse's office to get some ice."

Tsuna shook his head frantically. "Kaori-san, it's nothing serious. If anything, I can just go there my..."

Kaori lifted her finger in front of his face to silence him. "I don't want to hear it. I'm taking you whenever you like it or not."

Tsuna shrieked. "_The look you're giving me says that I'll be getting more than just a bump on the head if I say no to you!" _Tsuna thought to himself.

Before the brunet could respond, Kaori grasped his arm and hauled him into the hallways of the school. As they walked, Tsuna quickly glanced at his auburn haired friend. Her eyes were filled with guilt, and anxiety at the same time. If she was so concerned about him just falling and getting a gigantic bump on his head, then he wondered how she would react when she finds out about the Mafia. He made a mental note to himself to not tell any other close acquaintances about it, especially Kaori.

"Konnichiwa, Sawada-san." The nurse's serene voice brought Tsuna out of his thoughts. "Does anything seem to be the problem?"

"Ano, well..."

"Tsuna-kun needs an ice pack for his head." Kaori said, interrupting the brunet.

The nurse nodded and opened up a mini freezer. She took out a frozen hard ice pack and handed it to Tsuna.

"Here, I hope your head get better soon."

"Yeah...arigatou." Tsuna said bluntly.

Once they said their good byes, the two students walked out of the nurse's office and out of Nanimori Middle. Kaori gently sat Tsuna down on a nearby bench and snatched the ice pack away from him. She began to lightly dab the bruise on his head that was beginning to swell.

"Ne, Kaori-san?" Tsuna murmured, making Kaori stop what she was currently doing.

"Yes?" She answered, tilting her head in query.

"Wh..why do you care about me so much?" His question made Kaori's eyes widen. Did he suspect something about the way she was treating him ever since the day they met? Did he somehow find about the way she felt about him?

The auburn haired girl faced Tsuna and her lips slowly began to form somewhat of a smile.

"I care about you, because you're my friend." She said simply. "I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

Tsuna continue to stare at Kaori for the longest time. He then found himself getting lost in her hazel eyes.

"Oh..." Tsuna began to say.

"Juudaime!" A familiar howl interrupted the twosome. They both turned around to see Gokudera Hayato practically sprinting towards his beloved boss with Yamamoto Takeshi not to far behind.

"Tsuna, I didn't see you earlier today. Where were you?" Yamamoto asked.

Gokudera glared at Kaori. "Did this woman abduct you again, Juudaime?"

Kaori scoffed angrily. "I did not abduct Tsuna-kun, you snotty kiss-up!"

"Kiss-up? Why you...!" Gokudera lunged at Kaori, only to be held back by Yamamoto.

"Maa, maa. Don't be so harsh, Gokudera. She is a lady after all."

"Yeah, Gokudera. You don't want to hurt a lady, do you?" Kaori said sarcastically, provoking the silver head even more.

"Stupid woman...let me go, baseball idiot!" Gokudera struggled under Yamamoto's grasp.

"You children are so unpredicable." A high pitched voice said.

Reborn stood on top of the wooden bench in his usual suit and fedora hat. A smirk pierced itself onto his rather peculiar face. There was something about him that sent shivers down Kaori's back and made her pulse race faster than usual.

"Oi, Reborn! Didn't I tell you to stop popping out of nowhere?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn gave a hard kick to the back of the brunet's head, hitting the same place the bruise was.

"Oww!" Tsuna yelped in excruciating pain.

"Tsuna-kun! Are you okay?" Kaori shrieked, helping the brunet to his feet.

"Yeah..." He nodded.

"Does your cousin normally treat you like this?" Kaori asked, nodding towards the smirking Reborn.

"I'm not his cousin. I'm his hitman..."

"Wahhhh!" Tsuna screeched loudly, cutting Reborn off.

"Don't interrupt me, Baka Tsuna." Reborn retorted, putting him into a merciless arm lock.

"Ahhh! I give up! I give up!" Tsuna cried in agony.

Reborn ignored the Future Vongola's pleads to stop, and continued his so called "disciplinary actions"

"Is it possible for a baby to have this sort of strength?" The auburn haired girl quivered in fear.

However, despite her over protectiveness of Tsuna, she actually thought it was pretty amusing to see a teenage boy succumbing to the wrath of an infant baby.

"Hahaha! The kid does have a lot going for him." Yamamoto chuckled, causing Kaori to give him a weird look.

_"Okay. What did he just mean by that?" _She thought to herself.

"Ne, Goto? Do you wanna play the Mafia game too?" Yamamoto inquired.

Kaori raised an eyebrow at him. "Mafia game?"

Yamamoto grinned. "Yeah! It's really fun!"

"Tsuna is the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family." Reborn added, jumping onto Yamamoto's shoulder. He seemed to have gotten bored of torturing poor Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun? A boss?" The auburn haired girl could never imagine Tsuna as a boss of a Mafia family. Even the term itself seemed to violent for his liking.

"I guess I have a lot to explain to you." Reborn replied, tilting his fedora hat over his eyes.

Reborn took the time to explain to Kaori about the so called "Mafia game." He didn't exactly tell her everything about the Vongola Family though. He just gave her a brief summary.

"Let me get this straight," Kaori began. "Tsuna is suppose to be the 10th boss of this big Mafia family? And I'm getting recruited out of the blues?"

Reborn simply just nodded his head.

"So, if I choose to join this family, will I get to spend more time with Tsuna-kun?"

"Sure, why not?" Reborn said.

"Reborn! Stop dragging people into your world of mayhem!" Tsuna exclaimed, only to have earned himself another kick to the head.

The brunet was hoping that Kaori would reject Reborn's offer. Not like he was going to give her a choice or anything, but Tsuna was hoping that she would at least try to come up with a tolerable excuse. He couldn't afford to lose the only sane friend he had at Nanimori Middle.

"Okay. I'll do it," Kaori finally replied, after a few minutes.

Tsuna and Gokudera's jaws both dropped to the ground.

"_My life is over..." _They both thought at the same time.

* * *

It's been almost 10 years since Kaori joined the Vongola family. She hasn't really seen much, maybe except for a pineapple headed illusionist, a "take over the world" psycho and a bunch of other corrupted freaks. She had to admit, when Tsuna warned her about stepping into a very demented world, he wasn't lying. Speaking of Tsuna, neither of them were exactly on speaking terms since their last year at Nanimori Middle.

_Flashback 9 years ago:_

_"So, Tsuna-kun. Are you ready for high school?" Kaori asked excitedly._

_The brunet sighed. "Well, I barely passed half of my classes with a D average, since Reborn threatened to bite my head off if I didn't graduate from Nanimori chuu, so I wonder how I will do when I'm in high school."_

_The auburn haired girl clasped her hand onto Tsuna's shoulder. "I think you'll do just fine in high school, Tsuna-kun."_

_"Thanks, Kaori-san." Tsuna smiled._

_Their conversation was interrupted when Sasagawa Kyoko walked by the twosome._

_"Konnichiwa, Tsuna-kun, and Goto-san too."_

_"Kyoko-chan! Konnichiwa!" Tsuna blushed a deep red. Kyoko was definitely pretty. Even Kaori thought so too, but she'd always been too jealous to admit it._

_Tsuna turned to Kaori, as if he was waiting for her to greet Kyoko also._

_Kaori just rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving a devastated Tsuna behind._

_"Gomen, Tsuna-kun. I didn't know I was such a nuisance to your friend." Kyoko stated sadly._

_Tsuna rubbed her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't think like that, Kyoko-chan. Maybe she was just in one of those moods today."_

_"Maybe, but ever since our first year here, she's been acting like this towards me."_

_Tsuna scrunched his eyebrows. Why would Kaori treat someone so sweet and innocent like that? He said his goodbyes to Kyoko and followed after Kaori, who didn't really go far. He was going to get some answers from her._

_A few minutes later, they reached the Nanimori rooftop, where Kaori usually hung out when she needed to relax and clear her head. Honestly, it was quite peaceful up there, as long as you don't come across the disciplinary leader, Hibari Kyoya. Even just the thought of him gave Kaori one of the most painful headaches._

_"Kaori-san!" Tsuna called out absent-mindedly. The look on his face could tell even the most idiotic person that he was offended. He adored Kyoko, and he hated it when her feelings were hurt. He didn't care who it was that caused it. Not even if you were one of his best friends._

_Kaori turned around and was shocked to see that Tsuna had followed her all the way up here. "Is something the matter, Tsuna-kun?"_

_The brunet bit his bottom lip nervously. He didn't really know how to confront her the right way without insulting her._

_"Wh..why are you so mean to Kyoko-chan? She deserves better than the way you treat her."_

_Kaori's hazel eyes peered into Tsuna's big brown ones. A wave of guilt washed over her. She actually agreed with him. Kyoko didn't deserve to be treated the way she was treating her, but she felt that she wasn't getting enough Tsuna's undivided attention because of her. _

_Kaori's eyes fell from his face back to the ground, and she pouted slightly._

_"Because, Sasagawa Kyoko is nothing but a fraud. I wouldn't be surprised if she was talking stink behind your back."_

_Tsuna began to feel his blood boiling. Both of his hands clenched into fists. It didn't seem like it would be too long, before he would snap abruptly, oblivious to the fact that Kaori was also on the verge of doing the same._

_"Tsuna, if I was you, I would be aware of Sasagawa. You can't trust girls like her now..."_

_"You don't know her!" Tsuna shouted, suddenly cutting Kaori off._

_"I don't have to know anything about her!" Kaori shouted back with more hostility. "I'm just trying to look out for you! Ever since the day we met, I promised to always be there for you whenever you needed me. Why? It's because I love you!"_

_Tsuna's eyes widened at her confession. _

_"But, it doesn't look like you care, so I guess I shouldn't be near you anymore. Good bye, Tsuna." Kaori sprinted passed Tsuna, who was too shocked from the confession to give chase. _

_She ran, until she reached the girls restroom. She went into one of the stalls and sobbed continually._

_End of Flashback_

Kaori sighed heavily, as the memory replayed itself in her head repeatedly. She decided to read the latest report from Irie Shouichi to get her mind off of it.

When her eyes began to scan the first sentence of the second paragraph, Yamamoto barged into the office. The faintest of smiles appeared onto her face. Ever since she stopped talking to Tsuna, she had grown to become really good friends with Yamamoto. She could tell him almost anything, because of course she knew that he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Hello, Yamamoto-kun." She said.

Yamamoto grinned at her. He still was the same carefree jock he was 10 years ago.

Kaori chuckled to herself "_People never change, do they?"_

"Yo, Goto! How's the paperwork going?" He asked cheerfully.

"It's coming out okay, and I got the latest report from Irie-san. It looks like he's got his hands full with Byakuran."

Yamamoto sat on one of the office chairs and folded his hands behind his head.

"I guess we should probably lay low for a while, just in case the Milefore Family finds our hideout, and I got something for you."

He removed one of his hands from behind him, and handed Kaori a neatly decorated envelope.

"What's this?" Kaori asked, examining the envelope.

"It's a invitation to Tsuna and Sasagawa's wedding." He explained.

Tucking a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear, Kaori carefully opened the envelope. She took out a card that said "_You're Invited to Tsuna and Kyoko's Wedding."_

"Why would Tsuna-kun invite me of all people to his wedding?"

Yamamoto simply shrugged. "Maybe, he wants to make up with you. Well, I guess I should start on some training. You can decide if you want to go or not."

He stood up and walked out of the office. Once he was out of sight, Kaori looked at the back of the card and saw that there was a piece of folded paper taped to it. She peeled the tape off, and read the contents. Tears began to form in her eyes. That was when she made her decision.

* * *

Kaori walked into a fancy ballroom. She had a lilac colored dress on, and matching sandals. She kept her auburn hair in a bun. Soft music echoed in the room as people chatted happily with their friends. There was surprisely a lot of people. This was the Vongola Juudaime's wedding after all. The woman began to look around for someone she knew, until she bumped into a familiar figure.

"Gomen, Sasagawa-san." Kaori said guiltily. Kyoko turned around and smile her soft, angelic smile.

"It's okay, Goto-san. You look very nice today." Kaori couldn't help but smile also.

"Thank you. Same for you. Ne, Sasagawa-san?"

"Yes?" Kyoko tilted her head to the side.

"Are you...still mad at me for how I treated you before?"

Kyoko shook her head. "No, and I've never been. I think we can start over, and do you mind if I call you Kaori-chan for now on?"

"No, not at all. Actually, in exchange, I'll call you Kyoko-chan."

"That would be nice." Kyoko replied happily.

The two women continued to chat happily about their lives. They were both relieved that the entire feud with Byakuran was over, and that they could have the peaceful wedding. The wedding music played, signalling for the start of the wedding. Kaori hugged Kyoko, and congratulated her, before she went into her room to get ready.

The entire wedding went according to plan. There was a wedding after party. That was when Kaori got to finally talk to Tsuna for the first time in ten years. Much to Kaori's dismay, Tsuna had grown into a very attractive man. She thought Kyoko was the luckiest girl in the world. Despise this, however, the feelings that she once had for him had never resurfaced. She understood the fact that Tsuna was a man, married to the girl of his dreams.

The moment Kaori first saw Tsuna, she jumped into his willing arms.

"Thanks for coming, Kaori-san." The brunet whispered against her hair, making her giggle.

"I told you I'll always be here for you, when you needed me the most."

As the twosome took the time to catch up, Kaori smiled to herself, as the contents of Tsuna's letter popped into her head.

_Dear Kaori,_

_I know our fight ten years ago led you to think that I have moved on, but believe it or not, I still need you. I need your smile and your enthusiasm to brighten my day, when I'm feeling useless._

_I need you more than ever now, and I know I never told you face to face, but thank you. Thank you for being here for me, when there was no one else._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: And that concludes my first one shot! Seriously, it took a very long time for me to write this. Stupid writer's block kept haunting me. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this story. Any sort of review is encouraged, and if there happens to be an error I didn't notice, please don't hesistate to tell me. That's all for now, so I should probably get started on some Algebra homework. Review!**


End file.
